xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Natasha Romanoff(Black Widow) (Avengers Assemble)
She is a member of the Avengers, and Shield Special Agent. History Black Widow watched on as the Avengers' Quinjet flew towards Red Skull's location, she called someone that they just reunited as a team, and is ordered to pursue them in her own vehicle, wanting to see if they really needed her. Once Black Widow arrived at the destination, she assisted the Avengers in their effort to defeat Red Skull and his HYDRA army. After supposedly defeating Red Skull, Black Widow witnessed as Red Skull managed to steal Iron Man's armor and arc reactor for his own purposes. Black Widow and the Avengers approached Tony, just as he was loosing consciousness.1 Black Widow accompanied the Avengers to Avengers Mansion to revive Tony. After Tony Stark was able to recover, Black Widow and the rest of the Avengers were distraught to learn that Tony had no further use for them. Black Widow left the room to talk to Hawkeye. Soon, the pair were infected by M.O.D.O.K.'s mind-control nanobots, and proceeded to fight each other. After Iron Man was able to rid the team of M.O.D.O.K.'s nanobots, they had encountered the Red Skull and defeated him. Red Skull managed to detonate the mansion's reactor, leading the Avengers to scatter. Now without a home, Iron Man welcomed the team to theAvengers Tower. Black Widow and the team were called to action after the Great Wall of China came to life, and flew to their next destination in the Aven-Jet Prime.2 After Falcon moved in Avengers Tower, bringing cookies with him thatHulk convinced him to share the entirety of them with him, Black Widow swiped one from him and Hulk attempted to grab it back from her, him being restrained by Thor while Black Widow taunted him by placing the cookie in front of his face and waiving it back and forth. Black Widow was soon afterward possessed by a Space Phantom, which took over her body while sending her into limbo with the other Avengers that had been possessed. The Avengers were able to see themselves or the Space Phantom versions attacking Falcon, also being able to interact with the Space Phantoms in limbo with them who were trying to escape through the portals. Black Widow quickly pointed out that Iron Man's repulsor blasts had no effect on the Space Phantoms, the name of the phantoms being coined by Captain America which drew criticism from Hawkeye, though Black Widow retorted that his choice of dubbing them "creepy, ugly, space dudes" was not any better. The Space Phantom Avengers were transported through the dimensional bridge and into the realm of limbo by Falcon, allowing the actual Avengers to combat them. Black Widow was assisted by Iron Man, who held her arms as she kicked the Space Phantoms. She fought them on foot, doing alright until being attacked from behind y the Space Phantom version of herself. While she was being held by the Space Phantom, Black Widow mentioned to Iron Man that energy blasts worked on their doubles, convincing him to fire. The Avengers returned to their dimension after destroying teh dimensional bridge, fighting over the cookies again shortly thereafter.3 Black Widow traced Red Skull to Transylvania, where she was captured and converted into a vampire byDracula. After the conversion, she led a squad of vampires to Avengers Tower, initially attacking Hawkeye and Captain America until Hawkeye signaled the others and they were overpowered, leading the Avengers to discover what they were and learn Black Widow's true identity as one of their allies turned rouge. Dracula sent a message through her, Black Widow afterward fighting against the Avengers and gaining access to Mjolnir by using it as transportation after Thor hit Hulk with it unintentionally. After Thor retracted the hammer, Black Widow knocked down both Iron Man and Falcon, running out of the room as well and into a mirror, through which she could not see her mirror before bumping into it and being rendered unconscious. The Avengers tried to find a cure for her while still occupying the Avenges Tower, though Jarvis shut down and Iron Man agreed with Captain America to go to Transylvania. While the Avengers traveled there, Dracula retrieved her comatose body. Once she became conscious again, Black Widow lured Falcon away from Captain America and Haweye by insisting that she needed him to save her, Falcon going to find her by himself and eventually coming in contact with her. After revealing herself to still be a vampire, Black Widow knocked a bell next to him with her leg, harming Falcon and causing him to fall to the ground as she explained that the sonic navigation units in his armor made him vulnerable and mocked him by sarcastically stating he had done a great job as an Avenger, moving in to attack him before Hawkeye threatened her by aiming a bow at her from a distance. Black Widow then claimed that she was being restrained by the powers of Dracula and it was causing her to act this way, Hawkeye encouraging her to fight it before being knocked out by Dracula from behind. Black Widow stood as Captain America tried to negotiate with Dracula, calling for him to release her of his control. After the Avengers defeated Dracula, he swore while sinking int the ground with the other vampires that Black Widow, who was laying on the ground unconscious, was his. Hawkeye took her comatose body and she was brought along with the group in the Quinjet, where Iron Man injected her with a synthesized version of Hulk's DNA so that she would be cured of the vampire infection, despite the others worrying that she would gain Hulk's physical appearance in addition to being cured.4 A meteor descended onto Earth, which Iron Man, Hulk and Thor had difficulty in trying to stop, Black Widow witnessing the entire ordeal including it being destroyed seemingly by them. The three returned to the ground, where Black Widow pointed out Hyperion as he stood away from them after Iron Man denied being responsible for stopping it. The Avengers researched him and Hawkeye considered approaching him for membership with the group, though Black Widow interjected herself by asking them what made the group so sure he wanted to join the Avengers and asked if any of them had thought about what motivated him. Though Black Widow agreed with Captain America's assertion that there should always be an ideal, but questioned who would be the person to say "No" to the man with superhuman abilities that included being able to "save the world without breaking a sweat". The Avengers were in the Avengers Tower when Hyperion was active later on and then went as a group to his headquarters. Black Widow later joined the group in eating together after Hyperion was revealed to not be a hero thanks to the other members of her team, rubbing Hawkeye's face after he had been cut during the fight against him. Black Widow admitted that they had all been taken in by him, mentioning that power could be seductive.5 Black Widow learned that Molecule Man had returned and confronted Hawkeye during his day off about his reappearance, Black Widow opposing his choice to tell Iron Man, stating outright that it would go no farther than them and they would bring him in. Though Hawkeye ignored her orders and began walking away from her as he expressed that Iron Man needed to know, Black Widow stopped him in his tracks by knocking him down with her grapple and explaining that she was worried Iron Man would use the technology for his own purposes should he be informed. Hawkeye said that Iron Man would be angry when he found out, Falcon overhearing this and asking what he meant, Black Widow and Hawkeye then proceeding to try covering up his words. They failed to convince him with their claim of a "surprise poker party", Hawkeye scolding her for this while Black Widow urged for him to join her in getting to Molecule Man before Iron Man did. The two started searching, Black Widow explaining to Hawkeye that S.H.I.E.L.D. had acquired leads on where Molecule Man was when asked how the two would find him, also warning him that she had no qualms searching by herself if he could not take the mission plan seriously. The two soon afterward watched who they thought was Molecule Man as he walked a street below them, Black Widow knocking Hawkeye's arrows away from him before pointing out that he could be carrying dangerous cargo, the individual they assumed as Molecule Man overhearing her and beginning to run away. Black Widow and Hawkeye chased after him, blaming Hawkeye for alerting Molecule Man due to him talking at full volume and calling him an amateur. A.I.M.agents moved in on individual, Molecule Kid who revealed himself to the be the son of Molecule Man. Molecule Kid defended himself from the A.I.M. agents by converting the molecules of objects around him, which included converting the building that Black Widow and Hawkeye were standing on into slime. Black Widow managed to escape with the aid of Hawkeye, the two then watching over Molecule Kid as he became stuck in the slime. Though Hawkeye argued Iron Man would make better use of the powers the boy possessed with the wand, Black Widow stressed that Nick Fury did not want the wand in the hands of a single person, calling Iron Man "Mr. Impulsive". One of the A.I.M. agents was able to get close to Molecule Kid with the use of a hovercraft, Black Widow following suit and like the agent before her, was made to fall into the mud by Molecule Kid after he used the wand on her hovercraft. Hawkeye tried to assist her while joking that she had mud in different portions of her body, but Black Widow told him to joke later and reported Molecule Kid was getting away after gaining transportation in teh form of her hover car. While inside of it, she directed Hawkeye to stop talking and start shooting his arrows at Molecule Kid. She maneuvered around the blasts that Molecule Kid let out to attack the pair and hushed Hawkeye after he criticized her driving, also explaining to him that the two could not be affected by the wand due it only affecting non-organic matter when he expressed concern over being successfully hit by the blasts. Black Widow stopped piloting the vehicle and directed Hawkeye to take her place before firing a shoot at Molecule Kid with her gauntlets. When this failed to have an affect on him, she directed Hawkeye to maneuver around being hit by a block that he had made to appear, but it was too late and the pair were struck, their vehicle landing into a large screen and Molecule Kid confronting them there, where Black Widow ordered him to hand over the wand, before turning the screen into sand. The two Avengers plummeted into the sand but were able to emerge unscathed apart from Hawkeye's hair and Black Widow saved him from potentially falling to death when she grabbed his hand after he fell off the vehicle he had tried using to get close to Molecule Kid. After saving Hawkeye who thanked her, she said, "Pozgaluista", explaining to Hawkeye that it was Russian for "You're welcome". Black Widow and Hawkeye chased him down to again, Molecule Kid sending cars their way after uttering his belief that the pair would send him away like they did his father, leading Hawkeye to believe he was more scared than just being a mere crazed super villain and requested to Black Widow that the pair "mommy talk" him, Black Widow retorting that he did not say it with her in the position of kicking him in painful places. The two confronted him again, Molecule Kid converting the ground into what Black Widow believed was honey and trapping the pair of Avengers into it before Captain America arrived, freeing Black Widow and questioning why she had not brought in the others, leading Black Widow to explain that Iron Man could not learn such a power existed by order of Nick Fury. Captain America questioned Black Widow's loyalty to the Avengers, her arguing that he was the one traditionally by the books and brought up the possibility of a world where Iron Man did not have to obey the laws of physics, also pinning the blame for Molecule Kid not being caught yet on Hawkeye as he did on her until seeing the Super-Adaptoid as it chased after Molecule Kid. Black Widow fought against the Super-Adaptoid with Hawkeye while Captain America tried to talk Molecule Kid into handing over the wand, the end result of the conversation escalating into Molecule Kid trapping Captain America with a bent street light. Black Widow and Hawkeye argued over which one of the two would help Captain America, until Falcon appeared with the orders for the two to hold off the Super-Adaptoid while he called Iron Man, to which Black Widow ordered him not to. Black Widow saved Hawkeye from being sliced by an attack from Super-Adaptoid, which they learned was in the control of M.O.D.O.K. and lost some of her hair as a result. While Falcon fought Super-Adaptoid with difficulty and questioned how he was to fight an opponent who was constantly adapting, Black Widow told him that they would do it in his place and she joined in fighting Super-Adaptoid before pursuing Molecule Kid, who she confronted over the wand with the argument that he should give it to her since she could ensure it would never be used by anyone ever again, mentioning the damage that was being done and because he was a good person, calling him by his first name as well. Hawkeye interjected himself, arguing that Black Widow's approach was not good enough though she also claimed the same of his and their arguing drove Molecule Kid to use the wand and distort the city, Black Widow then confirming to Hawkeye that Molecule Kid was stronger than his father. Iron Man entered the fray and gained the wand after knocking Molecule Kid down with a small blast, noting that he could do much with the wand and causing Black Widow to try reasoning with him to give it up and claim that the group did not need his help. Iron Man was able to tussle the wand out of Molecule Kid's hands, causing it to fall, only for Black Widow and Hawkeye to try grabbing it at the same time and cause it to split in two. Breaking the wand caused a rift that Black Widow was sucked into along with everyone else present at the scene, pointing out her piece of the wand to Hawkeye after he requested to go home as a reminder to what had led to them being there. Black Widow was hit by Super-Adaptoid when he moved in to take the wand from Molecule Kid and in succeeding in doing so, started to wreck havoc with it. As directed by Iron Man, she and Hawkeye went for the legs of Super-Adaptoid, allowing Iron Man to unsuccessfully try destroying the suit by shooting at the heart, also M.O.D.O.K.'s face. Molecule Kid moved in by using his wand on the suit which had its molecules destabilized. Black Widow and Hawkeye tried convincing Molecule Kid to assist them in stopping reality from caving in by using the wand, resulting in him doing so and them returning to the normal dimension. S.H.I.E.L.D. arrived and Nick Fury reminded Black Widow that she was supposed to have prevented Iron Man from being on the mission, her prediction coming true that she would receive some interaction from the S.H.I.E.L.D. director. Black Widow apologized for not informing her team of the mission. Iron Man recommended Molecule Kid to Nick Fury for becoming a hero, a recommendation supported by Black Widow and Hawkeye, who fist-bumped.6 Black Widow and Nick Fury went on a mission together after this, fleeing from the A.I.M. agents who wanted to retrieve the memory drive that Fury was holding while they ran. The two surrendered to the agents who demanded it back while Black Widow questioned Fury's motives, knowing that he was more than capable of taking them out and admitted that she only returned his calls when she thought there would be a fight before asking what he wanted. After Nick Fury threw the memory drive into the air, Black Widow knocked down some of the agents and was joined by him, as he explained he was interested in knowing if she had a plan to take out Hulk if he lost control. Black Widow questioned what they stole, Nick Fury revealing that S.H.I.E.L.D. was looking to reverse engineer the gamma radiation that created Hulk so they would have a way of defeating whatever A.I.M. was looking to create in attempting to replicate him. Black Widow mentioned that Hulk was with them and took out more agents, not answering when Nick Fury asked if she believed like him that Hulk should have an "off switch" given his strength. Black Widow agreed that Hulk was much stronger than the rest of them, saying that they would all end up "smashed" if he went out of control and in leaving the scene, she promised Nick Fury that she would get him a contingency plan. Personality and Traits Black Widow can be characterized as secretive, mysterious, and tough as nails. She is shown to show feelings and a trusting friendship with Hawkeye, as he was formerly her partner but still a close friend. She is shown to be quite protective of him too and likes to tease him, best seen when she kissed him on the cheek in Beneath The Surface while the two were pretending to be a couple. Black Widow is a true asset of the team (and possibly, their only female member), she has shown to be the kind of person to keep the team together and remind them of their places. For example, she helped Iron Man realize that he is an effective leader of the Avengers. Although she is a fully-fledged and respected member of the Avengers, she is only literally with the team when it suits her and when it counts. Powers and Abilities She has been rigorously trained to near-superhuman conditioning, most notably in the areas of speed, strength, agility, reflexes, intelligence, instincts & stamina. She is a highly trained martial artist, spy and gymnast, making her a valuable asset on the battlefield. She is also a master of disguise and research/espionage. She utilizes all of her talents and much more when working for S.H.I.E.L.D. as a field commander/special-ops agent and as a member of The Avengers.1 When equipped with Mjolnir although Thor was in her body when the Mind Stone swapped the minds of the Avengers, Black Widow was able to use lightning. Weapons Although her specific skill set is quite useful by itself, Romanoff usually carries an array of stealth gear and weapons. Her main weapon(s) include: * '''Black Widow's Gauntlets: '''Black Widow utilizes a pair of multifunctional gauntlets as her primary weapon. Other weapons of choice include: * Thermal Explosives * Flash Grenades * Radiation Protection Suit * Shoulder Fired Missile Launcher When the Mind Stone temporarily switched minds of the Avengers with Thor in Black Widow's body, she was able to use Mjolnir. Relationships * Iron Man - Teammate * Captain America - Teammate * Hulk - Teammate * Thor - Teammate * Hawkeye - Ex-Partner and Fellow Avenger * Falcon - Teammate * Nick Fury - Father Figure and S.H.I.E.L.D. Superior Appearances * 101. "The Avengers Protocol, Part 1" * 102. "The Avengers Protocol, Part 2" * 103. "Ghost of a Chance" * 105. "Blood Feud" * 107. "Hyperion" * 108. "Molecule Kid" * 110. "The Doomstroyer" * 111. "Hulked Out Heroes" * 112. "Avengers: Impossible" * 113. "In Deep" * 115. "Planet Doom" * 116. "Bring on the Bad Guys" * 120. "All-Father's Day" * 121. "By the Numbers" * 124. "Crime and Circuses" * 125. "Exodus" * 126. "The Final Showdown" * 201. "The Arsenal" * 202. "Thanos Rising" * 203. "Valhalla Can Wait" * 204. "Ghosts of the Past" * 205. "Beneath the Surface" * 206. "Nighthawk" * 207. "The Age of Tony Stark" * 208. "Head to Head" * 212. "Widow's Run" * 213. "Thanos Triumphant" * 214. "Crack in the System" * 215. "Avengers Disassembled" * 217. "Secret Avengers" * 219. "The New Guy" * 220. "Terminal Velocity" * 221. "Spectrums" * 222. "Midgard Crisis" * 223. "Avengers' Second To Last Stand" * 224. "Avengers Underground" Gallery 67.1.png 11.png 4.PNG 8.PNG 7.PNG 100.PNG 58move.PNG 57nr.PNG 55hulktime.PNG 30bw.PNG 31.PNG 29bw.PNG 32bw.PNG 39;.PNG 5b.PNG 76-1435518849.PNG 73-1435518849.PNG 75-1435518848.PNG 74-3.PNG 72-3.PNG 70-1435518848.PNG 69-1435518848.PNG 16Capture.PNG 5voice.PNG 4widow.PNG 6widow.PNG 7widow.PNG 8electric.PNG 36gamma.PNG 37lie.PNG 48-1460571479.PNG 45-1460571478.PNG 44-1460571478.PNG 42-1460571478.PNG 41-1460571478.PNG 40-1460571477.PNG 39-1460571477.PNG 38-1460571477.PNG 36-1460571477.PNG 35-1460571476.PNG 34-1460571476.PNG 33-1460571476.PNG 27-1460571475.PNG 26-1460571475.PNG 24-1460571475.PNG 23-1460571475.PNG 26-1462323359.PNG 25-1462323358.PNG 24-1462323358.PNG 23-1462323358.PNG 22-1462323358.PNG 21-1462323358.PNG 20-1462323357.PNG 19-1462323357.PNG 16-1462323357.PNG 15-1462323356.PNG 12-1462323356.PNG 13-1462323356.PNG 14-1462323356.PNG 10-1462323356.PNG 11-1462323356.PNG 9-1462323355.PNG Black-widow-comic-book-characters-photo-u16.jpg IMG 1974.JPG 92-1486273074.PNG 91-1486273066.PNG 78-1486273048.PNG 76-1486273032.PNG 71-1486273008.PNG 70-1486273001.PNG 68-1486272983.PNG 69-1486272983.PNG 67-1486272969.PNG 66-1486272956.PNG 65-1486272956.PNG 64-1486272945.PNG 62-1486272934.PNG 32-1486272894.PNG 31-1486272883.PNG 30-1486272883.PNG 24-1486272871.PNG 28-1486272527.PNG 26-1486272512.PNG 50-1487040645.PNG 48-1487040632.PNG 47-1487040632.PNG 45-1487040587.PNG 42-1487040559.PNG 32-1487040323.PNG 31-1487040313.PNG 30-1487040313.PNG 23-1487040265.PNG 22-1487040265.PNG 21-1487040253.PNG 20-1487040253.PNG 19-1487040242.PNG 18-1487040242.PNG 17-1487040230.PNG 8-1487040137.PNG 7-1487040126.PNG 6-1487040125.PNG 5-1487040113.PNG 4-1487040113.PNG 2-1487040101.PNG 26-1487040289.PNG 25-1487040277.PNG 13-1487040205.PNG 53bw.PNG 54bw.PNG 55bw.PNG 29-1487463645.PNG 28-1487463632.PNG 25-1487463621.PNG 31-1487289515.PNG 86-1487478783.PNG 84-1487478759.PNG 85-1487478759.PNG 81-1487478693.PNG 79-1487478693.PNG 78-1487478625.PNG Space2.PNG 108-1487488709.PNG 107-1487488644.PNG 105-1487488644.PNG 104-1487488644.PNG 102-1487488624.PNG 103-1487488557.PNG 99-1487488535.PNG 98-1487488535.PNG 95-1487488510.PNG 94-1487488510.PNG IMG_2022.JPG 6 (2)-1498518881.PNG 3 (1)-1498518539.PNG 2-1498518507.PNG 22-1499894575.PNG 13-1499894388.PNG Blackwidow2 (2).PNG Blackwidow2 (3).PNG Blackwidow2 (4).PNG Blackwidow2 (5).PNG Blackwidow2 (6).PNG Blackwidow2 (7).PNG Blackwidow2 (8).PNG Blackwidow2 (9).PNG Blackwidow2 (10).PNG Blackwidow2 (11).PNG Blackwidow2 (12).PNG Blackwidow2 (13).PNG Blackwidow2 (14).PNG Blackwidow2 (15).PNG Blackwidow2 (16).PNG Blackwidow2 (17).PNG Blackwidow2 (18).PNG Blackwidow2 (19).PNG Blackwidow2 (20).PNG Blackwidow2 (21).PNG Blackwidow2 (22).PNG Blackwidow2 (23).PNG Blackwidow2 (24).PNG Blackwidow2 (25).PNG Blackwidow2 (26).PNG Blackwidow2 (27).PNG Blackwidow2 (28).PNG Blackwidow2 (29).PNG Blackwidow2 (30).PNG Blackwidow2 (31).PNG Blackwidow2 (32).PNG Blackwidow2 (33).PNG Blackwidow2 (34).PNG Blackwidow2 (35).PNG Blackwidow2 (36).PNG Blackwidow2 (37).PNG Blackwidow2 (38).PNG Blackwidow2 (39).PNG Blackwidow2 (40).PNG Blackwidow2 (41).PNG Blackwidow2 (42).PNG Blackwidow2 (43).PNG Blackwidow2 (44).PNG Blackwidow2 (45).PNG Blackwidow2 (46).PNG Blackwidow2 (47).PNG Blackwidow2 (48).PNG Blackwidow2 (49).PNG Blackwidow2 (50).PNG Blackwidow2 (51).PNG Blackwidow2 (52).PNG Blackwidow2 (53).PNG Blackwidow2 (54).PNG Blackwidow2 (55).PNG Blackwidow2 (56).PNG Blackwidow2 (57).PNG Blackwidow2 (58).PNG Blackwidow2 (59).PNG Blackwidow2 (60).PNG Blackwidow2 (61).PNG Blackwidow2 (62).PNG Blackwidow2 (63).PNG Blackwidow2 (64).PNG Blackwidow2 (65).PNG Blackwidow2 (66).PNG Blackwidow2 (67).PNG Blackwidow2 (68).PNG Blackwidow2 (69).PNG Blackwidow2 (70).PNG Blackwidow2 (71).PNG Blackwidow2 (72).PNG Blackwidow2 (73).PNG Blackwidow2 (74).PNG Blackwidow2 (75).PNG Blackwidow2 (76).PNG Blackwidow2 (77).PNG Blackwidow2 (78).PNG Blackwidow2 (79).PNG Blackwidow2 (80).PNG Blackwidow2 (81).PNG Blackwidow2 (82).PNG Blackwidow2 (83).PNG Blackwidow2 (84).PNG Blackwidow2 (85).PNG Blackwidow2 (86).PNG Blackwidow2 (87).PNG Blackwidow2 (88).PNG Blackwidow2 (89).PNG Blackwidow2 (90).PNG Blackwidow2 (91).PNG Blackwidow2 (92).PNG Blackwidow2 (93).PNG Blackwidow2 (94).PNG Blackwidow2 (95).PNG Blackwidow2 (96).PNG Blackwidow2 (97).PNG Blackwidow2 (98).PNG Blackwidow2 (99).PNG Blackwidow2 (100).PNG Blackwidow2 (101).PNG Blackwidow2 (102).PNG Blackwidow2 (103).PNG Blackwidow2 (104).PNG Blackwidow2 (105).PNG Blackwidow2 (106).PNG Blackwidow2 (107).PNG Blackwidow2 (108).PNG Blackwidow2 (109).PNG Blackwidow2 (110).PNG Blackwidow2 (111).PNG Blackwidow2 (112).PNG Blackwidow2 (113).PNG Blackwidow2 (114).PNG Blackwidow2 (115).PNG Blackwidow2 (116).PNG Blackwidow2 (117).PNG Blackwidow2 (118).PNG Blackwidow2 (119).PNG Blackwidow2 (120).PNG Blackwidow2 (121).PNG Blackwidow2 (122).PNG Blackwidow2 (123).PNG Blackwidow2 (124).PNG Blackwidow2 (125).PNG Blackwidow2 (126).PNG Avengers Assemble (1119).png Avengers Assemble (1115).png Avengers Assemble (1117).png Avengers Assemble (1114).png Avengers Assemble (1113).png Avengers Assemble (1112).png Avengers Assemble (1111).png Avengers Assemble (1109).png Avengers Assemble (1110).png Avengers Assemble (1108).png Avengers Assemble (1107).png Avengers Assemble (1106).png Avengers Assemble (1104).png Avengers Assemble (1102).png Avengers Assemble (1100).png Avengers Assemble (1099).png Avengers Assemble (1095).png Avengers Assemble (1093).png Avengers Assemble (1091).png Avengers Assemble (1121).png Avengers Assemble (1018).png Avengers Assemble (1089).png Avengers Assemble (1087).png Avengers Assemble (1085).png Avengers Assemble (1083).png Avengers Assemble (1081).png Avengers Assemble (1079).png Avengers Assemble (1077).png Avengers Assemble (1075).png Avengers Assemble (1073).png Avengers Assemble (1071).png Avengers Assemble (1069).png Avengers Assemble (1065).png Avengers Assemble (967).png Avengers Assemble (953).png Avengers Assemble (954).png Avengers Assemble (947).png Avengers Assemble (944).png Avengers Assemble (945).png Avengers Assemble (943).png Avengers Assemble (942).png Avengers Assemble (940).png Avengers Assemble (990).png Avengers Assemble (986).png Avengers Assemble (985).png Avengers Assemble (983).png Avengers Assemble (975).png Avengers Assemble (934).png Avengers Assemble (925).png Avengers Assemble (718).png Avengers Assemble (753).png Avengers Assemble (744).png Avengers Assemble (742).png Avengers Assemble (739).png Avengers Assemble (740).png Avengers Assemble (741).png Avengers Assemble (738).png Avengers Assemble (737).png Avengers Assemble (731).png Avengers Assemble (729).png Avengers Assemble (621).png Avengers Assemble (622).png Avengers Assemble (620).png Avengers Assemble (619).png Avengers Assemble (618).png Avengers Assemble (610).png Avengers Assemble (661).png Avengers Assemble (662).png Avengers Assemble (657).png Avengers Assemble (654).png Avengers Assemble (1007).png Avengers Assemble (998).png Avengers Assemble (846).png Avengers Assemble (844).png Avengers Assemble (842).png Avengers Assemble (838).png Avengers Assemble (840).png Avengers Assemble (835).png Avengers Assemble (818).png Avengers Assemble (816).png Avengers Assemble (812).png Avengers Assemble (814).png Avengers Assemble (810).png Avengers Assemble (883).png Avengers Assemble (875).png Avengers Assemble (876).png Avengers Assemble (874).png Avengers Assemble (833).png Avengers Assemble (831).png Avengers Assemble (830).png Avengers Assemble (829).png Avengers Assemble (828).png Avengers Assemble (798).png Avengers Assemble (795).png Avengers Assemble (794).png Avengers Assemble (777).png Avengers Assemble (778).png Avengers Assemble (775).png Avengers Assemble (773).png Avengers Assemble (887).png Avengers Assemble (885).png Avengers Assemble (637).png Avengers Assemble (633).png Avengers Assemble (631).png Avengers Assemble (628).png Avengers Assemble (626).png Avengers Assemble (624).png Avengers Assemble (651).png Avengers Assemble (650).png Avengers Assemble (648).png Avengers Assemble (644).png Avengers Assemble (643).png Avengers Assemble (641).png Avengers Assemble (639).png Avengers Assemble (549).png Avengers Assemble (548).png Avengers Assemble (544).png Avengers Assemble (546).png Avengers Assemble (542).png Avengers Assemble (540).png Avengers Assemble (539).png Avengers Assemble (608).png Avengers Assemble (607).png Avengers Assemble (605).png Avengers Assemble (603).png Avengers Assemble (601).png Avengers Assemble (599).png Avengers Assemble (597).png Avengers Assemble (595).png Avengers Assemble (593).png Avengers Assemble (591).png Avengers Assemble (587).png Avengers Assemble (505).png Avengers Assemble (503).png Avengers Assemble (487).png Avengers Assemble (485).png Avengers Assemble (479).png Avengers Assemble (473).png Avengers Assemble (470).png Avengers Assemble (467).png Avengers Assemble (499).png Avengers Assemble (492).png Avengers Assemble (489).png Avengers Assemble (488).png Avengers Assemble (100).png Avengers Assemble (98).png Avengers Assemble (87).png Avengers Assemble (334).png Avengers Assemble (331).png Avengers Assemble (364).png Avengers Assemble (362).png Avengers Assemble (256).png Avengers Assemble (254).png Avengers Assemble (251).png Avengers Assemble (248).png Avengers Assemble (245).png Avengers Assemble (273).png Avengers Assemble (244).png Avengers Assemble (271).png Avengers Assemble (269).png Avengers Assemble (265).png Avengers Assemble (262).png Avengers Assemble (259).png Avengers Assemble (258).png Avengers Assemble (320).png Avengers Assemble (317).png Avengers Assemble (310).png Avengers Assemble (313).png Avengers Assemble (315).png Avengers Assemble (314).png Avengers Assemble (304).png Avengers Assemble (298).png Avengers Assemble (295).png Avengers Assemble (292).png Avengers Assemble (237).png Avengers Assemble (238).png Avengers Assemble (236).png Avengers Assemble (158).png Avengers Assemble (151).png Avengers Assemble (148).png Avengers Assemble (149).png Avengers Assemble (146).png Avengers Assemble (145).png Avengers Assemble (144).png Avengers Assemble (192).png Avengers Assemble (190).png Avengers Assemble (186).png Avengers Assemble (188).png Avengers Assemble (185).png Avengers Assemble (181).png Avengers Assemble (179).png Avengers Assemble (138).png Avengers Assemble (135).png Avengers Assemble (127).png Avengers Assemble (126).png Avengers Assemble (128).png Avengers Assemble (129).png Avengers Assemble (212).png Avengers Assemble (213).png Avengers Assemble (210).png Avengers Assemble (208).png Avengers Assemble (209).png Avengers Assemble (200).png Avengers Assemble (178).png Avengers Assemble (82).png Avengers Assemble (73).png Avengers Assemble (69).png Avengers Assemble (71).png Avengers Assemble (65).png Avengers Assemble (64).png Avengers Assemble (536).png Avengers Assemble (532).png Avengers Assemble (533).png Avengers Assemble (530).png Avengers Assemble (528).png Avengers Assemble (522).png Avengers Assemble (524).png Avengers Assemble (520).png Avengers Assemble (516).png Avengers Assemble (513).png Avengers Assemble (511).png Avengers Assemble (455).png Avengers Assemble (453).png Avengers Assemble (439).png Avengers Assemble (431).png Avengers Assemble (417).png Avengers Assemble (413).png Avengers Assemble (410).png Avengers Assemble (407).png Avengers Assemble (393).png Avengers Assemble (389).png Avengers Assemble (386).png Avengers Assemble (383).png Avengers Assemble (380).png Avengers Assemble (377).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (200).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (199).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (198).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (197).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (195).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (159).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (158).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (157).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (147).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (146).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (145).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (144).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (143).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (119).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (118).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (117).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (116).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (115).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (62).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (61).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (58).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (52).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (53).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (54).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (101).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (100).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (94).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (95).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (93).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (92).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (22).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (23).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (24).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (21).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (20).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (19).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (16).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (17).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (18).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (15).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (14).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (9).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (8).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (13).png Image 181007 180630.png Image 181007 180546.png Image 181010 125428.png Image 181010 125101.png Image 181010 125042.png Image 181010 124937.png Image 181010 124857.png Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0408.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0406.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0407.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0404.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0403.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0405.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0386.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0385.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0387.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0383.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0380.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0348.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0342.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0343.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0350.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0366.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0349.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0341.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0344.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0364.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0365.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0691.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0690.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0689.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0688.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0687.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0686.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0663.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0662.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0661.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0660.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0659.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0630.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0629.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0621.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0617.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0616.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0615.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0577.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0576.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0557.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0556.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0555.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0550.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0549.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0693.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0692.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0544.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0543.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0525.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0524.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0523.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0522.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0521.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0471.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0470.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0469.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0457.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0456.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0455.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0454.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0453.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0452.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0548.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0409.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0926.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0925.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0924.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0923.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0922.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0921.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0920.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0919.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0918.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0917.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0916.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0915.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0883.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0882.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0881.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0880.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0879.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0853.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0852.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0841.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0840.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0839.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0838.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0809.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0808.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0807.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0806.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0794.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0793.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0792.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0791.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0790.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0731.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0729.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0721.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0720.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0719.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0718.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0717.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0716.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0715.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0714.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0705.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0703.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0702.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0701.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0928.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0927.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0941.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0930.jpg Marvels.avengers.black.panthers.quest.s05e21 0929.jpg Avengers Assemble (5).png Avengers Assemble (508).png Avengers Assemble (1067).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (50).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (51).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (84).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (99).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (164).png Category:Marvel Universe Category:Divas Category:Red Hair Category:Stealth Force Category:Vampires Category:Avengers Category:Moon Walkers Category:Shield Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Cross Time Travelers Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Earthling Category:Crossdresser Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Jumping Category:Healing Factor Category:Driver Category:Pilot Category:Veterans Category:Russian Category:Acrobatics Category:Time Travelers Category:Multilingualism Category:Dancer Category:Humans of Earth-12041 Category:Marksmanship Category:Spy Category:Americans Category:Battle World Category:Universe 12041 Category:Humans Category:Teachers Category:Body Alteration Category:Screenshots Category:Female Category:Warrior